


Tedium of Minutiae 乏味细节

by asadeseki



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Existential Angst, Fix-It, Gen, Infinity Gems, Not A Fix-It, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Time Travel, Tony Stark-centric, i guess, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: “我们曾在这里，有过同样的对话。”很久很久以前，史蒂芬·斯特兰奇将托尼·斯塔克禁锢在时间回圈中。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tedium of Minutiae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576206) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



 

 

托尼从空杯中抬起头，看到斯特兰奇坐到厨房流理台的另一边。他谨慎地观察托尼，表情并未暴露他的紧张，但斗篷极具防备地竖了起来。

 

“奇异博士，好哥们，我最棒的胡子兄弟。欢迎光临寒舍，”托尼挥手示意百万美元的顶层公寓，笑道，“来一杯？我给你准备了好东西。”

 

“你知道我的名字，”他半是愉悦半是紧张地回答，瞳孔收缩，斗篷不安地扭动。

 

“嗯哼，”托尼应了一声，坐在高脚凳上转身去取台上的酒瓶。他将瓶子放在他们中间，转动瓶身好让斯特兰奇看到标签。魔法师对着这瓶未启封的米酒*皱眉，托尼再次转身从碗柜里取出两只巴蒂杯*。

 

“你……你是怎么知道这些的？”斯特兰奇慢慢开口，细细检查瓶子上的尼泊尔标签。托尼挑眉放下杯子，斯特兰奇眉头皱得更深，“我们来过这儿多少次？”

 

“足够多了，”托尼回答，“来的时间点并不一样，但大致都在当前和二零一八年五月四日之间，所以我早有准备。”

 

“二零一八年五月四日发生了什么？”斯特兰奇快速问道。

 

“很明显，我们惨死，”托尼耸肩，“世界末日。来吧，喝一杯。”

 

斯特兰奇注视他一会儿，随后轻轻做了个手势打开米酒瓶，半点没沾瓶盖。曾经托尼以为他是在炫耀魔法，现在他知道开瓶子这个小动作对他来说很痛苦。魔法与否，他们都曾破碎过。

 

斯特兰奇为他们斟酒，看托尼喝下第一口。米酒并不是他最爱的饮品，因为它总让他想起斯特兰奇，但比起酒精，味道绵软醉人。“瞧，没下毒，”托尼勾起嘴角，斯特兰奇礼节性地抿了一口。

 

“我猜那是我做的，”他突然出声，冲着托尼的左手点点头。

 

托尼低头展开手指，绿色咒语在他手腕处旋转，像半透明的枷锁。“是啊，”他伸出手腕，“来吧，仔细看看，我知道你想的。”

 

斯特兰奇做了个鬼脸，不安又好奇地开始观察咒语。他并未触碰，仅仅将手掌虚放在托尼手腕上方，闪着微弱绿光的咒语便减缓转速，以便他检查结构组成。“这是——”魔法师猛地闭上嘴看他，面容闪过一丝恐惧。

 

“嗯，”托尼冷冷轻笑，又喝了一口，“是的。”

 

“为什么我会这么做？”斯特兰奇难以置信，“这不仅打破了……无数条魔法法则，而你甚至不是魔法师。为什么我会对一个不使用秘术的人这么做？”

 

“因为最终秘术毫无用处，”托尼耸肩，看着咒语，“因为那个时候，你被愤怒冲昏了头，比起拯救世界，你更想要复仇。而我就是复仇。”

 

“你是……”斯特兰奇微微僵直后背，注视他，“可你是钢铁侠。”

 

托尼大笑，“钢铁侠是……后来才有的，”他说，“以前的我并不是。”

 

 

 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

 

 

 

 

第一世，托尼从头到尾都是个死不悔改的武器发明家，他 _爱死_ 了，一点也不觉得罪恶。他从未被迫面对他的武器带来的后果，也从未考虑过附带损害。他不需要。

 

要让朋友敌人一起富，是敌是友自然分清楚。这就是他的座右铭。当你带着大家一起富的时候，没有人会想摆脱你。他就是为大家下金蛋的鹅。所以奥贝迪亚并没有害他。没有阿富汗事件，没有自我发现，什么都没有。托尼造武器，他很 _擅长_ 这个。在那一世，他沉迷于武器运载系统。他的无人机是最先进的，而价格只要竞争者的一半，还有增加的飞行时长和电池容量。

 

不如钢铁侠那么牛，可以改变世界——但那是一个不同的世界。

 

第一世他不止创造了这些，但说实话，托尼不记得那些细枝末节——已经过了太久。不过他倒记得自己是个混蛋，记得小辣椒在他身边冷脸忍受一切，记得跟罗迪是好朋友，最终分道扬镳。罗迪每一世都是个好人，托尼并不。

 

他获得了死亡商人的称号，且很喜欢，将之作为标语。报纸上称，他是现实中的超级反派，无人能奈何得了他，因为他拥有联合武装部队的控制权。武装部队也讨厌他，但他为他们提供先进的枪支，所以他们忍了。

纽约之战打响，复仇者冒了出来，而钢铁侠从未出现。武装部队请他帮忙对奇塔瑞科技进行逆向工程。

那一世托尼并未接触复仇者。他跟大家一样在新闻里看到他们，隐约记得跟罗杰斯出席同一场晚会，罗杰斯被授予了什么奖章——其他就没了。他的确偶尔进出神盾局，但……那跟他在武装部队的工作量差不多。

 

灭霸即将到来。

 

 

 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

 

 

 

 

“那时我名气可响了，”托尼勾起嘴角，斯特兰奇面无表情地盯着他，“跟现在差不多，不过名头是死亡和毁灭。部队决定找一个战争代言人，能激励人们，相信我们一定会赢……他们选了我。”

 

“为什么不选复仇者？”斯特兰奇问。

 

“他们尽力了，但索尔和队长有分歧，”托尼说，“我记不清是什么，好像是政治立场吧。我们那场战争并不是爱国式的或者传统的，而是见鬼的科幻生存恐怖片。我猜可能是因为他们形象太 _高大完美_ ，不适合宣传这个。而我就不一样了，我那时候可是死亡商人，能给敌人带来毁灭性的打击。”

 

“你倒是很得意嘛，”斯特兰奇挖苦道，呷一口米酒。

 

“可不是，”托尼大笑，“简直 _爱死_ 了。我利用这个小小的营销手段，榨干所有的利益。我不在乎附带损害或是人命……我只关注数据和结果，以及从中得到的名利财富。当时的我很肤浅。”

 

“啊哈，”斯特兰奇端详他，“那也不能解释为什么我挑了你。有可能的话……我不会选择你。”

 

“我也是。先等等，让我慢慢展开，”托尼抚着空杯的边缘，“很快我们就输了。啊，本来也不会赢，对手太强大了，完全处于上风，他们只要朝我们扔石头，我们什么也做不了。城市一座接一座覆灭。士气大减，而我是战争的代表，所以振作士气和制造武器都是我的责任。我的演讲不再着重于胜利——我们绝对赢不了——而是为我们的损失复仇。”

 

他沉默思考，随后做了个鬼脸，“当时大部分政府都倒了，首都像电影里那样被炸毁。所以，我算是有能力重建的最后几个人之一，而我非常擅长演说。”

 

“这就是我 _这_ _么_ 做的原因？”斯特兰奇对着托尼的手腕皱眉。

 

托尼低头看看咒语，耸肩，“你们这些魔法师压根没参与战争，直到某次轨道轰炸毁了卡玛泰姬，那是你们最后一处圣所。 _随后_ 你就加入了，”他耸肩，“然后灭霸掏出手套，一切都无济于事了。”

 

“……手套？”斯特兰奇皱眉问道。

 

“手套——无限手套，”托尼随手一挥，“谁也不知道他什么时候造的。把无限宝石装上去，就能……做任何事。一开始他一颗宝石也没有，但他从复仇者那里得到了心灵宝石，剩下的就好办了。”

 

斯特兰奇往后一靠，静静看着他，“他从幻视那儿得来的？”

 

“那个世界里幻视压根不存在，”托尼微微挑眉，“我那时候不是钢铁侠，记得吗？所以没有奥创，没有索科维亚，也就没有幻视。那些都是新的。”

 

“对，”斯特兰奇叹气，摸摸胡子，“所以，灭霸利用心灵宝石迫使人们屈服于他，然后得到了剩下的宝石？”

 

“阿斯加德有三颗——现实、空间和灵魂宝石，所以他只要利用一个处于关键地位的阿斯加德人就能增加到四颗，就这么简单，”托尼弹了个响指，“不清楚他从哪儿得来的力量宝石，莫名其妙就出现了。这一切都是短短几十天内发生的，整场战争都是他在耍我们而已。”

 

“然后呢？”

 

“然后我们输了，”托尼耸肩，“地球焚烧殆尽。我当时在地表两英里以下的暗堡里，其实战争的大部分时间我都在那儿。所以我存活了，百分之九十九点九九九九的人没有。”

 

斯特兰奇沉默了，静静注视着他，似乎在猜测他的话有几分真，“之后我来找你了。”他终于开口。

 

“你来找我，”托尼低头看杯子，“我不认识你，你……那时候基本上是疯了。我觉得，”他动了动手腕，“你对自己做了这个，试图修复一切。或许做了很多次，但都没有成功。好像是——你不能越过某一个节点。我也不清楚。”

 

斯特兰奇思忖一会儿，“不我的确做不到，”他终于承认。“魔法师无法跨越某些界限，即使拥有无限宝石。我们不能……复原自己。”

 

“可你能复原别人，”托尼不屑地耸肩。他研究过魔法，但并不买账。

 

斯特兰奇沉默，盯着托尼手腕处回旋的咒语，“我们曾在这里，有过同样的对话。”

 

“是的，差不多，”托尼耸肩。

 

“为什么我还没有解除它？”魔法师指指咒语。

 

“因为它还没有生效，”托尼淡淡道，“我们总是会死，世界总是会毁灭。”

 

 

 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

 

 

 

 

第二世，托尼几乎每一天都是在恐惧中度过的。他的小脑袋里有一个四十八岁好战的武器研发商的记忆，并不好受。他父亲很不高兴，母亲惊吓过度，托尼三岁时他们便宣称他有精神障碍*。

 

直到父母去世，留下百万遗产，托尼才驱散笼罩他大半生的精神阴霾。那时，他以为第一世的记忆不过是他想象出来的，是多年嗑药逃避……的产物。他是个疯子，仅此而已。

 

奥贝迪亚接管他，作为代理人和合法监护人接手斯塔克工业，托尼随他去了。他嗑药嗑得厉害，现实只是一抹幻影，他其实……不在乎。二十年的精神治疗以及众多出自好意的专家意见让他坚信自己无药可救，他认命了。

 

偶尔他会想研发武器，会想起奇塔瑞，想起他从中提取的技术。偶尔他也会想起灭霸。

 

一般加大药剂量就好了。

 

那一世，托尼并不关心世界变化。印象中斯塔克工业晚景惨淡，毕竟没有他不断开发武器供人们自相残杀，不过这也可能是他在说大话罢了。他们会找到别的发明家填补空缺。

 

纽约之战如预期降临，他瞥了眼电视便上床了，直到新闻不再播报复仇者才出来。

 

灭霸降临时，托尼躲在床下，与世界一同灰飞烟灭。

 

 

 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

 

 

 

 

“复仇者似乎一直存在，”斯特兰奇懒懒道，“有趣，我以为你才是他们背后的驱动力。”

 

托尼耸肩，“神盾局创建了复仇者，在这一世我只是他们第一个招揽对象，”他说，“二零零八年左右发生了一件事，之后地球上就不断涌现更强大的人类。在那以前世界还很正常，随后布鲁斯·班纳出事，索尔莫名其妙落到新墨西哥，美国队长被打捞出来，诸如此类。我觉得这跟无限宝石有关，灭霸正用它们摧毁地球。”

 

“嗯哼，”斯特兰奇思忖一会儿，“或许你是对的。无限宝石的力量极其强大，如果它们能影响时间造成历史波动，促使地球产生一种……预防性的抽象免疫反应，我觉得也是合理的。”

 

“是啊，有可能，”托尼赞同，“总之，复仇者总会出现，唯一一次没有出现是我从神盾局偷了宇宙魔方那一世。”

 

“哦？”斯特兰奇好奇地问。

 

“第四世，”托尼伸手拿过米酒瓶，为自己续满，“第三世我又重操旧业，干起了武器研发老本行，干得 _太过头_ 了。”

 

 

 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

 

 

 

 

第三世，托尼五岁就造出了第一颗炸弹，把他父母吓坏了，对他各种压制。然而他父母并没有多少责任心，托尼八岁时，霍华德·斯塔克就不再限制他，转而刺激他成长。

 

那是第一次霍华德称托尼为他 _最好的造物_ 。至今想起依旧毛骨悚然。

 

第三世，托尼尽全力准备对抗奇塔瑞和灭霸，以及所有随之而来的威胁。托尼一个接一个地造武器，最终不满足于地球技术，开始提炼奇塔瑞科技，包括第一世中他研究过的更先进的外星技术。

 

第三世，托尼造出了——或者说逆向还原了——掌心炮。那并不来源于奇塔瑞飞船的动力系统。托尼从奇塔瑞科技中学会将粒子震荡到足够强度产生实用性的推动光束，同时避免动力装置燃炸。掌心炮还是不够先进，但能起大作用，托尼想。

 

然而能源是个问题，掌心炮直到现在都无法达到高效节能，普通的发电机或任何装置都无法提供足够的能量。所以，他手头有一项能把地球上所有导弹改装成洲际导弹的技术，但需要一颗普通导弹的燃料和发电机才能运作。不太实用。

 

但在八十年代初期，这样的成就足以令人们紧张。

 

所以神盾局在霍华德同意下 _接管_ 了托尼。霍华德说托尼的发明会破坏权力的平衡。毕竟冷战令人后怕，而托尼最新改进的无人机计划已经令事态恶化了。

 

留在神盾局也不错，神盾局是复仇者的幕后推手，而复仇者仅靠他们自己就击退过奇塔瑞。托尼认为自己在神盾局也能起到关键作用。

 

所以他为神盾局造了各种武器，直到他父母去世——这次不是车祸，而是坠机。但那时托尼并没有想太多，第二世那二十年精神治疗以及随之而来的三十年后遗症仍旧刺痛着他。

 

二十五岁时，弗瑞向他展示了宇宙魔方。

 

 

 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

 

 

 

 

托尼停下话语，斯特兰奇也沉默良久，就这么望着他。最终斯特兰奇打破僵持，问道，“你知道那是一颗无限宝石吗？”

 

“我猜到了，”托尼盯着杯子——又空了，“很明显那是外星产物，而且像宇宙魔方那么强大的能源屈指可数。我知道灭霸来临时地球上至少有两颗无限宝石——你的时间宝石和心灵宝石。不难想到还有别的。”

 

“阿戈摩托之眼不算是我的。”

 

托尼看着他，“相信我，它会是你的，”他摇摇头，“说回宇宙魔方，神盾局让我先检测它，再做实验，我们提前二十年解开了它。”

 

斯特兰奇皱眉，“解开，”他慢慢开口。

 

托尼点头又摇头，“宇宙魔方是一个防护壳，”他说，“用来压制里面的宝石。经过数年大量实验，我们弱化了防护力场，无限宝石就松动了，灭霸也因此注意到地球，随后奇塔瑞就来了。我们敲响那个宇宙钟摆就意味着递出了邀请。”

 

“啊，”斯特兰奇愣了一下。

 

“没错，”托尼说，“侵袭比以往来得更早，差不多是九十年代中期，结局不太好。”

 

斯特兰奇赞同地应了声，颇有兴趣地倾身问道，“那一世你在二零一八年前就死了？”

 

托尼苦笑摇头，“来说说第四世，”他转移话题，“我从神盾局偷了宇宙魔方，扔进马里亚纳海沟。”

 

魔法师眨眨眼，往后靠了下，“好吧，”他很捧场地问，“之后发展如何？”

 

 

 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

 

 

 

 

第四世，复仇者从未出现。布鲁斯·班纳没有做伽马射线实验，史蒂夫·罗杰斯没有从北极打捞上来，而如果索尔曾来过地球，也没有惊动谁。巴顿和罗曼诺夫大概仍是神盾局特工——也可能所有人都是。托尼从未听闻他们的消息，蜘蛛侠也没有现身，瓦坎达依旧与世隔绝。

 

直到很久很久以后，托尼才明白为什么宇宙魔方的失踪能造成如此大的改变。他在八十年代初期拿走了魔方，阻碍未来二十年神盾局对它的研究实验。因此，神盾局没能将实验结果广泛应用，作为布鲁斯·班纳实验能源的伽马射线也未研究完成，尽管那本可以帮他们追踪瓦尔基里的能源标记。

 

为何索尔从未来到地球，很简单，宇宙魔方不知所踪，奥丁没有理由来捣乱。

 

原来，宇宙魔方是诸多事件的纽带，只要除掉它就能阻止很多事情发生。好比拔掉车辖轴心，齿轮就转不起来了。

 

所以，托尼以为这就是关键，他终于找到解决的办法了。没有宇宙魔方实验，就没有奇塔瑞入侵，没有外星人从传送门钻出来，托尼也没听说洛基踏足地球。什么都没发生，除了人类自己的破事。

 

他以为他成功了，他拯救了世界。没有宇宙魔方，没有灭霸，也就没有世界末日，对吧？

 

二零一二年以后，他甚至敢松懈下来。

 

但灭霸终究还是在二零一八年出现了，末世景象极其诡异，马里亚纳海沟抽走了海水，就像豪华浴缸拔掉了塞子。托尼经历过无数世界末日，这一次倒是很美。

 

 

 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

 

 

 

 

“你活了多少世？”斯特兰奇低声问。

 

托尼摇头，抬眼看他，“多玛姆杀了你多少次？”他问。

 

斯特兰奇咽了口唾沫没有回答。他们沉默片刻。

 

“其实那是我活得最舒坦的一世，”托尼最终承认道，“虽然也有过几段非常 _非常_ 美好的人生，有一次我甚至结婚生子了……但第四世是唯一一段安静正常的。尽管我一直紧张兮兮生怕有事，但过得很安稳。下次应该重温一遍。”

 

“你没试过吗？”斯特兰奇问。

 

“重复逐渐变得无聊，”托尼说，“这也是……衰老的最大缺点，日复一日的乏味。”

 

斯特兰奇缓慢点头，微微蹙眉，“那你下一世做了什么？”

 

“我尝试了新事物，”托尼叹气耸耸肩，推了下流理台，“走吧，我们去吃点东西。”

 

“现在——”魔法师瞥了眼手表看向窗外，挑起眉毛，“是午夜了。我没发觉竟然聊了这么久。”

 

“是啊，我饿了，”托尼起身，“来吧——我请客。”

 

 

 

 

*Raksi是尼泊尔和西藏的传统自酿酒，一种纯透明米酒，从粟或稻中提炼而得，口感强烈，可长久保存，便于随身携带到常年冰天雪地的高山上，是最能够快速补充热量的饮品，加德满都的冬天必备。

*Bhatti glass巴蒂杯是尼泊尔地区专门用于喝Raksi的杯子，类似小碗。史总真是啥都有啊（。

 

*mentally impaired有智障的意思，但我实在觉得说托尼智障太可笑了……

 


End file.
